One Piece Wiki:Reference Crew/Archive
December 2012 *'Momonosuke' **The History section and eventual other sections need referencing. ***'Done' - *'Brook/History#Punk Hazard Arc' ** *'Punk Hazard Arc#Story Impact' **This section still has to be referenced, it is easier since the references can be found in the Summary section of the page. ***'Done' - *'Donquixote Doflamingo' **The parts in his Personality, Relationships and History sections who refer to events in the Punk Hazard arcs need referencing. *** *'Kinemon' **His history section and some parts of his other sections need referencing. *** *'Smiley' **The History and Devil Fruit sections need referencing. ***'Done' - *'Yeti Cool Brothers' **'Done' - *'Nami/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Done' - *'Sind' **'Done' - January 2013 *'Monet' **Her History section and some parts of her other sections need referencing. ***'Done' - *'Tashigi' **The parts in her Relationships and History sections that refer to Punk Hazard ***'Done' - *'Biyo' **Just a few things are left unreferenced. ***'Done' - *'Yarisugi' **'Done' - *'Monkey_D._Luffy/History#Punk_Hazard_Arc' **'Done like a boss' - 01:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Roronoa Zoro/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Done' - *'Usopp/History#Punk Hazard arc' **'Done' - *'Konbu' **'Completed' - *'Tony Tony Chopper/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Done' - *'Run' **'Done' - *'Ope Ope no Mi' **Only the parts that refer to the Punk Hazard Arc ***'Done' - *'Sanji/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Revised and done' - *'Baby 5' **'Done' - *'Smoothie' (yum) **'Done' - *'Buffalo' **'Done' - *'Franky/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Done' - *'Monkey D. Luffy/Abilities and Powers and Monkey D. Luffy/Personality and Relationships' **The parts that refer to the Punk Hazard arc ***'Done' - *'Chapter 695' **'Done' - *'Episode 580' - 1,000 ** 05:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) *'Episode 581' - 1,000 ** *'Roronoa Zoro/Abilities and Powers and Roronoa Zoro/Personality and Relationships' - 1,000 **The parts that refer to the Punk Hazard arc ***'Done' - *'Uzu' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Centaur Patrol Unit' - 1,000 **'Done' - *'Flying Gas Balloon' - 1,000 **'Done', but with one *'Doran' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Ally' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Brownbeard' - 4,500 **The parts that refer to the PH arc ***'Revised and done?' - *'World Government#Punk Hazard Arc' - 500 **'Done' - *'Sakazuki#A Rise in Rank' - 500 **'Done' - *'Kuzan#A Fierce Duel and Resignation' - 500 **'Done' - *'Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Pekoms#Punk Hazard Arc' - 500 **'Done' - *'Tamago#Punk Hazard Arc' - 500 **'Done' - *'Nico Robin/History#Punk Hazard Arc' - 3,500 **'Done' - *'Vegapunk' - 3,000 **The parts that refer to events to the Punk Hazard Arc. ***'Done' - *'Mocha' - 2,000 **'Done' - *'Fen Bock' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Episode 582' - 1,000 ** 22:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) February 2013 *'Shichibukai#Punk Hazard' - 4,000 **'Done' - *'Episode 579' - 1,000 ** 21:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Episode 583' - 1,000 **Galaxy9000 *'Chapter 698' - 1,000 ** 10:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) *'Thousand Sunny#Two Years Later' - 1,250 **Only the Punk Hazard part. ***'Done' - *'G-5' - 2,000 **'Done' - *'Episode 584' - 1,000 **Galaxy9000 *'Mini Merry II#Punk Hazard Arc' - 500 **Only one ref... ***'Done' - March 2013 *'Chapter 699' - 1,000 ** *'Chapter 700' - 1,000 ** *'Mero' - 2,000 ** *'Chapter 701' - 1,000 ** 12:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *'Ishilly' - 2,000 ** *'Episodes 585, 586' - 2,000 ** 21:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) March 2015 *Whiskey Peak 3,000,000 - Xilinoc (talk) (Done) *Unluckies 5,000,000 - Xilinoc (talk) (Done) *Nefertari Vivi 20,000,000 - Xilinoc (talk) (Done) *Cocox 5,000,000 *Gol D. Roger '' 35,000,000 Xilinoc (talk) *Shanks 50,000,000 Xilinoc (talk) *Higuma 20,000,000 Xilinoc (talk) *Monkey D. Luffy 15,000,000 Xilinoc (talk) *Nanimonai Island 1,000,000 - (Done) *Mr.5 10,000,000 - (Done) *Whiskey Peak Arc 5,000,000 - *Igaram 8,000,000 - Xilinoc (talk) (Done)